World of Edcraft: The Wrath of the Lich King
by majora999
Summary: Re-posted. No more self insertion its lame, i have completely revamped the first chapter and with any luck my usual writer's block wont kick in for awhile. This story's name will change with every WoW expansion. Chapter 2 up now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: 'Allo and here we are again with this, once canceled, fic World of Edcraft The Burning Crusade soon to be World of Edcraft The Wrath of The Lich King (W00T! New expansion FTW) I had writer's block on the original and decided... self inserion sucks but I got inspiration same basic premise, The Cul-de-Sac Kids separated and lost in a new world, an exiled human boy now loyal to The Horde teams up with them and their adventures skyrocket against The Burning Legion and soon The Undead Scourge. Like I said, no more self-insertion its lame however some of my personality will most likely be in 'im (Majora: oh boy ya might of just killed the fic my friend HA!) okay thats it im getting' The Cloverfield Monster! (Majora: GODZILLAAA!!) (battle of epic kaiju/human/demon proportions ensues!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own EEnE, WoW or anything by Cartoon Network or Blizzard Entertainment.**

**Chapter 1: You Are Not Prepared!!**

**Location: Peach Creek Forest**

**Time: 4:30 PM**

**Date: Tuesday, April 22 2008 A.D.**

"Now now everyone please be careful," came the nervous voice of a young boy in a red shirt with a sock-like cap on his head to cover something, something he doesn't like to talk about, Double D, "we have no idea what is in this temple nor how it got here so watch your step." Double D was preparing to lead the fellow kids of the cul-de-sac into a strange temple that seemed to appear out of nowwhere. Originally this was to be a simple forest hike scam thought up by by his much shorter, greedy, three haired, yellow shirted friend Eddy, Double D was more then happy to ablige for once.

"Alright are we all set?' Double D asked the group before him many of which looked bored and wanted to get on with the exploration.

"GET ON WITH IT!" came the voice of Kevin, a tall boy wearing a green shirt, black pants and a red cap.

"Who put you in charge anyway?" Eddy asked

"I have taken the lead because I am more qualified for these types of expeditions." Double D explained as he began to carefully walk into the temple.

"this place is so... amazing I've never like even heard of this type of culture." gaped a blond haired girl in a black shirt with a white tank-top covering it, Nazz.

"Oh C'MON Nazz it's a,_** SCAM**_ they obviously build this overnight to get our cash!" Kevin yelled, obviously not impressed.

After an hour or two they managed to find an odd structure near the back of the temple that appeared to be a door, on the top ridge there was a snake statue, on the sides there were massive statues of men in massive cloaks holding swords in front of them pointing them down with the tips buried in the ground in front of them, there was a large staircase leading up to it. In front of it there was a podium with a type of transcribed runic writing.

"AMAZING!!," Double D began his voice already running a mile-a-minute at the spectacle, "I mean this must have taken years to sculpt let alone get in so deep in the temple!"

"No one cares Double D. Let's see what the podium says." came the half bored, half intrigued voice of Sarah. The little sister to the yellow-skinned, green jacketed, monobrowed, chinless lovable oaf Ed.

"Well I can't tell what it means but it says: (**A/N: This isn't actual Orcish Im just putting words together.**) Cay'no lok'tagaru Sal'uk uk'takana **KEAL NO RASH KA'NARA**," Double D's voice became deeper and more dramatic as he read leading soon to him spreading his hands apart and slowly waving them in small circles as a dark aura sorrounded them and filled his eyes, "** NO'GANUGAROSH KURAN'AKUNORISHNA SALUK'NARAAAA!!**"

Double D stopped and the structure began to glow and the temple began to shake and fall apart. Followed by a wave of fear and blame throughout the kids.

"OH NO!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

"GOOD GOIN' DOUBLE D!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I JUST DID WHAT SARAH TOLD ME!!"

"GRAVY!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DORKS!!"

"OUR FAULT!? HOW COULD WE HAVE KNOWN THE PLACE WOULD FALL DOWN AROUND US!?"

Soon the ceiling fell... and missed them entirely the entire place fell and the debris dissipated as it hit the ground leaving just the kids and the structure, which had stopped glowing and a vision of what at first glance would appear to be space with a glowing green border, the statues also now had glowing eyes.

"IT'S THE PORTAL!! THE PORTAL TO THE LAND OF THE PIG PEOPLE WHO, FOR FINDING THEIR ANCEINT PORTAL, SHALL REWARD US WITH THEIR STOCK OF PURE BEEF, SOLID GOLD BACON!!" Ed yelled in excitement as he ran at top speed up the stairs.

"ED NO!!" both of the other eds shouted chasing after their slow witted friend.

Ed reached the portal and began to walk through, Double D and Eddy grapped his jacket to try and pull him back, but got sucked in themselves.

"Someone help my idiot brother!!" Sarah squealed, no matter how much she hated Ed she couldn't bare losing him.

"NO WAY! Its the dorks fault this happened," kevin began not noticing The Kanker Sister runing into the portal after their so called boyfriends and a strong suction beginning to pull them in,"it's the dorks own fault that happened if they weren't trying to get our chas all the time we would never have found the stupid thing in the first place!" Kevin yelled.

As Kevin began to rant about innecessity of The Eds a strong wind knocked him, and the remaining children, off their feet and blew them into the portal.

The kids found themselves soaring (screaming all the way) through a green energy in the deep recesses of space, when came an ominous voice.

"**Imprisoned for ten thousand years. Banished from my own homeland. These past years spent attempting to prevent the coming of the heroes of the prophecy. And now, you DARE enter MY realm. You are not prepared.**"

As the kids flew over a massive desert toward an even larger version of the portal that sent them here, a figure could be seen crouching on a hill between them and the portal. The figure stood and flew into the air with massive demon wings, while at the same time summoning massive glaives.

"**YOU, ARE NOT, PREPARED!!**" Illidan roared at the children and flew towards them attempting to kill them before they could cross over to Azeroth.

Illidan missed Double D's head by less then an inch, however he struck the energy that held them together, making The Cul-de-sac Kids slowly begin to drift apart and sending The Kanker Sisters into a nearby hill.

The kids flew into the portal.

"Well I may not have destroyed them but (sigh) I was able to disrupt their flight path into Azeroth with any luck they will be killed before they meet the one who will inspire them to adventure and even if they somehow manage to find him," Illidan looked over to the hill the Kankers landed in and began to walk towards them, his every step leaving a flaming footstep, "These three will help me destroy them."

**Location: Orgrimmar**

**Time: 7:45 PM**

**Date: Tuesday, April 22 2008**

Far above The Horde capital of orgrimmar a massive orb appeared in the sky firing off nine streaks of light, all but two flying off in different directions, the last two crashed not so far off just outside The Den.

**Author's Note: (Epic battle ends) Okay now that thats finished-(Majora: The fight or the chapter?) both. Now this will be very long and its title will change as expansions are released, im starting a troll hunter in WoW for research. On a seperate note how is this format for chapters? To descriptive? Not descriptive enough? Im not a very good writer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to The Horde

**Author's Note: alright this took longer then I had hoped and I have a serious lack of inspiration (Majora: And talent.) so this might not be the best chapter ever, so anyway let's get on with it. Also a little notice on the font of the fic:**

**_this_ means they're whispering.**

_this _**means** **they're thinking**

**THIS means they're casting a spell**

this **means they're talking**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a new OC.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to The Horde!**

**Location: The Valley of Trials**

**Time: 7:43 PM**

**Date: Tuesday April 22 2008**

Just near The Den a boy about 14 years old with near shoulder length brown hair, tannish skin and navy blue eyes was preparing for the start of his journey. Marcus' early training had been completed just the day before and he was officially a hunter, he was planning on hanging around The Den for the first few days, helping around and building his skills while planning his trail. He took a seat on a boulder and pulled out a map of Azeroth, he poked his continent and it magically transitioned to just showing it, he then tapped the area labeled "Durotar" and it closed in there.

"Oookay now let's see here, I'll hang around here for the first few stages of my leveling and then head to the troll village by the nearby shore to gather supplies, rest and help out a bit then- WOAH!" he screamed as a large streak of light flew overhead, then another. "Huh?"

As he stood to head to where they landed a large bull-like man in fancy, very strong armor riding a large almost rhino-like beast sped by.

"(sigh) always the excitable one 'ey Kwike?(**1**)" he sighed before following his friend.

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB(**2**)

Kwike neared the crash site and stood from his kodo and looked into the hole with curiousity. Kwike was a Tauren, a tall, humanoid, bull-like creature, he had brown fur, a braided beard and black, very battle scarred, horns.

"Watch'a make of it Kwik?" Marcus asked as he approached the Tauren and looked into the crater.

"Not sure, whatever's down there is buried... or its just a misfired Starfire from some Druid." he pointed out as he began to carefully walk down into the deep crevasse. "Psh wimp." Marcus taunted, then jumped into he hole and began to slide down into it.

He made to the bottom a few moments before Kwike and began to dig. After a few solid minutes of digging and moving rocks, Marcus pushed over a large rock and gasped at what he found. He found the bodies of Double D and Rolf (though he didn't know who they were at the time).

"Woah Kwik check it out, Humans... Humans from the sky. Weird."

"Maybe they were banished like you, maybe fired out of Dwarven or Dreanei cannons."

"Why would they have been fired out of cannons? I wasn't."

"i'm just saying it's possible."

"Whatever. C'mon let's take these poor shmucks to The Den, get them some help, and take 'em to Thrall in the mornin'." Marcus decided.

Kwike picked them up and placed them on his kodo beast as Marcus took a seat on it's tail and they began back to The Den.

BCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBC

**Location: The Den**

**Time: 6:00 AM**

**Date: Wednesday April 23 2008**

Double D began to groggily awake with various moans and groans. "Ooooh what happe-" he cut himself short as he looked around the room, if thats what you can call it, he was in.

He was sitting on a net hammock in a room that appeared to be dug into the ground, there were various weapons on the walls, which appeared to be made out of orange-red rock. Just below him there was another hammock with the body of the slowly awaking Rolf.

"Rolf? ROLF? Wake up Rolf!" Double D whispered to Rolf who began to stir more.

"Double D-Ed boy? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure Rolf."

Marcus walked in through the door at the far side of the room.

"So your finally awake."

Both of the other boys shouted in surprise and jumped off their hammocks.

"Who are you?" Double D asked as Marcus walked towards them.

"Name's Marcus and for future referance, I'M the one asking the questions. Who are YOU? and WHY did you fall from the sky?"

"Well my name is Eddward but you may call me Double D and this Rolf, but im not sure what you mean by falling from the sky."

"Whadaya mean what do I mean? You fell out of the flaking SKY how do you not notice that?... unless you were already passed out, we thought the impact knocked ya senseless."

"Perhaps but this whole thing seems very farfetched, but at any rate where exactly are we?"

"Exactly? Exactly how? Whatever. We are in The Den in Durotar of the land of Kalimdor. That exact enough for ya?"

"Woah woah WOAH! I-i-i've never heard of these places."

"... H-how, c-c-could you not know? are you some kinda shut in?"

"No.. _'hmm perhaps I should just play along.. no that's dishonest, tell the truth Double D lying always makes it worse' _Well last I recall my companions and I were in Peach Creek, Colorado of The United States of America."

"Okay now you've got me confused. Oh well we don't have a lot of time to talk I gotta get you guys to Orgrimmar for whether or not Thrall's gonna let you stay."

"That will not be necessary."

Marcus froze at this new voice. At the entrance to the iin stood a tall green skinned man, with blank eyes, black armor and thining, back length black hair, most interesting were the large fangs jutting from his, slightly jutting forward, lower jaw. This was Thrall, the warcheif of The Horde.

"Lok'tar Warchief. I was about to bring these two, oddly dressed, humans from the sky to ya but apparently ya beat me to the punch."

"Quite, you see when a ball of light appears over the most populated city in The Horde, im bound to be one of the first to know, as soon as I saw two of the strange beams headed here, I feared the worst, mounted up, and came here, for a damage report."

He paused and glance to Double D, who was sweating bullets at this point, and Rolf, who had a look of defiance and determination.

"Hmmmm you say these two came from the blasts?"

Double D was about to say something when Marcus made a 'zip it' motion over his lips.

"Thats right clean out of the sky."

Thrall took a closer look at the two and turned back to Marcus.

"Follow me I wish to speak to you privately," Rolf attempted to follow, " It would be wise to not follow us." Rolf didn't care of his order until he took a double take at the hammer chained to the mighty Shaman's waist.

**Double D and Rolf's coversation**

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Rolf is not sure. Likely what he-who-chiefs-wars is planning to do with us."

"What do you think that will be?"

"Anything from destruction to being trapped in a dungeon for the rest of our natural lives."

"Now now Rolf let's not jump to conclusions, Marcus said qoute ' whether or not Thrall's gonna let you stay' so he will likely vouche for us, and I do not think we humans are very welcome here so he must have some sort of connection with that warchief fellow."

"Rolf hope's you are right Double D-Ed Boy."

They heard a VERY loud cry of 'WHAT' from outside a few minutes later Marcus returned.

**Marcus and Thrall's coversation**

"-And that's what happened Warchief." Marcus finished his explanation of the events of the previous day.

"Hmmm," Thrall closed his eyes, contemplating the appearance of the boys. " They may stay. However YOU will be responsible for them."

"WWHHAATT!!"

"You heard me boy, any human you find neccassary to befriend that has no home are welcome but only if YOU are willing to be entirely responsible for them."

"(sigh) As you wish Warchief."

"I must return to Orgrimmar to get reports on the other beams of light. Report to those two. I will send a message to the Razor Hill Raiders to give you once I discover the meaning of the other lights."

"Very well then. Lok'tar Ogar Warchief."

"Lok'tar Ogar."

Thrall mounted up his wolf and departed, Marcus returned to the iin shortly after to report.

"Well what's gonna happen to us?" Double D asked.

"Right well im still working out how it's gonna work, in the mean time hows about a tour of The Den?" Marcus asked, wondering how he would manage to get theme to play along.

"That sounds fine."

"Very well then the Son-of-A-Shepard agrees."

"Alright then, Let's go."

The left the iin, and Double D couldn't help but stare around, the entire area was a orange-red sanded desert, with large cliffs and solid rock roads. The area was protected by a natural barrier of small moutains that had some open areas leading to mare craggy almost cavernous desert. The town they were in was a halfcircle comprised of more of Thrall's species aswell as tall, lanky blue skinned creatures with tusks. The town was more of a village compromised of small huts and a deep, gaurded cave.

Marcus stepped into their line of view and with his arms spread proudly, shouted.

"Welcome to The Horde!"

**Author's Note: WHEW srry that took so long i've got another couple fics to work on and with future projects among other things im very busy.**

**1:Kwike is based off of my brothers World of Warcraft character "Kwikemart".**

**2:This is my breaker it will change with the title.**


End file.
